


Solfyre: The Escape

by KShaye_J



Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF Women, Cruel and unusual punishment, Demons, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Institutionalized characters, Murder, Women Loving Women, human and magical folk rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KShaye_J/pseuds/KShaye_J
Summary: Kaisa didn't do it. She wasn't dangerous. Or at least she wasn't dangerous before they locked her up and threw away the key. Now, she doesn't know what she's capable of, but soon they will all find out.A story about persecution, incarceration, and the escape.Original Work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that definitely won't be updated as quickly as an fanfics are.

She was there. Sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by aunts and uncles and their respective brood. Her cousins were sitting around her. She saw them all. Everyone-

No. Not everyone. Someone was missing.

The youngest, Lilija, was not present. Typically, the young girl never left Kaisa’s side. She would sit to her left at meal times, carrying on a whispered practice of her French with the older girl. Kaisa studied the wooden chair. Her mouth hung open slightly as she ran her fingers over the small carvings in the seat. There was a small bird and daisy. Lilija added more details when she got bored with meal time politics.

“Kaisa?”

Her head swiveled away from the empty seat to look at  _ mother _ . The woman tilted her head, black hair drifting over her shoulder. She wasn’t Kaisa’s mother, not really. She was her father’s sister. Thus, making her Kaisa’s aunt. She was an amazing woman. 

“Would you mind fetching Lila?” She gestured with full arms to the old chair. “I believe she’s at the creek trying to make frogs again.”

Kaisa’s gaze moved beyond the open Dutch door to the tree line. The creek lied beyond the dense oaks. Swallowing, she looked back, “yes, of course, Aunt Tali.” Fear, oppressive, bore down on Kaisa. She felt like she was being stalked by death itself. 

Yet, her body still rose from its red chair; her pale, ruddy hands smoothed out her long black dress.

Tali’s smile faltered and her eyebrows pulled her expression into a frown.

“Honestly, Kaisa, you’ve been here a few years now. You can call me mother, you know? I would prefer it even. I love you like my own,” She cleared her throat and straightened. “Kareah will be home tomorrow and she wants you to call her.”

Kareah, her blood sister, her twin, had been training with an elder warlock because she was having trouble suppressing her soulfyre. 

_ How do you make it look so easy, Kaisa? _

Kaisa remembered how tired Kareah’s eyes looked when she asked this. It had been a few days before her departure and she had been nothing more than a shadow wondering about the house. Kaisa hadn’t responded. The truth was, still is, that suppressing the core of their very nature wasn’t easy.

Her skin felt cold and clammy, her teeth ached, and she felt as though she was an unstable explosive waiting to go off.

“Thank you for telling me… mother.”

Aunt Tali’s gray eyes twinkled and setting the plates she was holding on the table. Kaisa’s body turned and walked out the Dutch door. She wanted to cry, desperately, as she turned away from the most loving woman the world has ever seen and her spastic, lovely family.

The grass tickled her bare feet and was hushed by the thick, black fabric of her dress. Kaisa broke through the tree line and began stepping over fallen trees and large rocks. Cool air blew Kaisa’s hair from her face and the black strands dancing like shadows. The further she moved into the trees, the louder the sounds of flowing water became and soon they were accompanied by the glittering giggles of Lilija. 

She was sitting by the creek watching as the water creatures she created danced about her. The wind blew even colder this time and taking air into her lungs caused her soulfyre to flare up in revolt. Kaisa hissed. Thick, white steam rising from her lips. Wrapping pale arms around herself, she called out; not daring to grow to close to the water.

“Lilija!”

Her brown head popped up and her blue eyes froze on Kaisa. She smiled and the creatures began to shudder and pop returning to their original watery forms.

“Kaisa ! Venez ici ! Je veux te montrer mon nouveau truc !”

« Non, nous devons aller. Ta mère a fait le repas. C’est ton favori. »

Lilija’s face pulled together in confusion and after a moment she shook her head.

“I don’t understand all that. You speak too quickly.”

Kaisa sighed and held out her hand. Lilija stood and the older girl noticed that her light blue tunic and white tights were damp and here boots caked with creek silt. Once the smaller girls chilled hand slipped into Kaisa’s, they started walking back to the cottage. The older girl helped the younger over fallen trees and boulders.

“Do you think mama will be angry with me?”

Kaisa frowned, “Why would she be angry with you?”

“I’m all messy and won’t be able to clean up before supper.”

Kaisa smiled gently and stopped to pluck a few leaves from Lilija’s hair.

“You’re always messy. It’s part of your charm.   
“But we have company tonight!”

Kaisa pulled her over another rock and rolled her orange eyes.

“Ivy is here for supper every night and it isn’t as though she cares if your shoes are muddy.” 

Lilija shook her head, “Not Ivy! I’m talking about three of father’s friends I saw walking up to the house not long before you came to get me.” 

Death was stalking them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a passion project that I might manipulate later to fit a fandom, but who knows? Definitely not I.

Kaisa fizzled out. Dread replaced the blood in her veins. Uncle Crane wasn’t expecting any company. The man had refused to invite anyone from the Pharmacy for months. No one outside the family allowed, Ivy being the exception, since Quilo decided it would be funny to dump snow on Kareah’s head whilst she slept. Having been on edge for weeks, Kareah had set her own bed on fire. Uncle Crane had forbidden guests after that. Kaisa believed he feared the hunters, who had settled for a time, one county over in Crow’s Creek would catch wind of odd twin girls living in the house outside of town. They had even been restricted to the property as much as possible. It was stifling. 

That’s why Kaisa knew that whoever Lilija had seen had not been invited onto the property.

Grabbing Lilija’s shoulders, Kaisa sat on her knees to look into the young girl's icy blue eyes.

“Lilija, listen to me and think. What did these people look like?”

No matter how hard she tried, Kaisa couldn’t keep the fear from seeping into her voice and the tension from building in her shoulders. Lilija’s lower lip began to quake and tears welled up in her eyes. The younger girl had always been perceptive, but Kaisa knew the terror stretching her features, hardening her eyes and stiffening her lip was not helping to put her cousin at ease. Moving from Lilija’s shoulders, Kaisa cupped the younger girl's face in her palms and swiped at rapidly freezing tears.

“Lilija, mon ange, you’re not in trouble, but Crane and Tali might be. You have to tell me what you saw!”

With one more sob, Lilija scrambled into Kaisa’s arms. The older girl tried to soothe her by stroking her hair but her own hands were shaking so hard it was more like a jerky pulling on the locks. 

“There were three of them, tall. I think they were men. I don’t know,” Lilija whimpered. “They were wearing black robes with a strange silver piece on them.”

“A silver piece?” She nodded. “What did it look like?”

The girl never responded. She was too upset to catch her breath properly. Kaisa scooped her up into her arms and began dipping through the forest as fast as she could to the tree line. Stones and sticks cut the bottoms of Kaisa’s feet and her soulfyre flared sensing a masked threat.

She could just see the clearing when she heard it. Crying, terrified screams… the wet sounds of something tearing… Kaisa stopped. It was too late for them. The scent of death already floated in the air. It would be centuries before it would fade. 

Providing a warning had been the only way she could have helped. By the Lady, she was only fifteen! She couldn’t fight off multiple hunters with no weapons, no help. If they weren’t already defeated, entering the house would only lead to Kaisa suffering the same fate. Lilija squirmed in Kaisa’s arms and tried to push her away, but her hold remained tight, desperate. Her cousin, her sweet child cousin, would be left vulnerable if Kaisa went and got herself slaughtered.

“Kaisa, you’re too hot!” Lilija yelped and wriggled. “Please, put me down.”

She didn’t listen. Instead, Kaisa held on tighter frantically looking around for a place to hide. Her eyes flittered over bushes and trees and found an impression in the ground. Sparing no time, she roughly dropped Lilija in the impression and pressed her to lie down. 

The young girl’s clothes were singed and a painful blister was forming on her pale cheek. Kaisa’s control was slipping like sand between her fingers. Her soulfyre was beginning to seep into the surroundings making the air taste faintly of ash. 

Kaisa went to put a finger to Lilija’s lips to quiet the girl and yanked her hand back when she flinched at the heat still radiating from her. She shushed her instead and rushed to cover her with fallen branches, moss, dirt and leaves. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough to keep her hidden from immediate view. She only hoped her cousin wouldn’t suffocate before she got back. Maybe suffocation would be better than...

The sounds of chaos continued to play in the background and Kaisa took a moment to thank the Lady that her cousin’s senses weren’t yet developed enough to hear the slaughter of her family. Doubling over, Kaisa vomited as Eira’s screams were cut short with a growl and a thick splat. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she picked up a hefty branch and stood guard over Lilija’s hiding place. She trembled with fear and anger. The tears that escaped her eyes evaporated on her cheeks leaving salt behind.

By this point, Kaisa had no chance of hiding what she really was. Her body was showing the physical signs of her true nature as a Fire Twister. Her body burned hot and scorched the cotton of her dress. The capillaries beneath her eyes rose to the surface making the skin sanguine. Pupils slit like a cat’s, her eyes smoldered like embers.

The smell of burning wood filled Kaisa’s nostrils and she didn’t have to look down to know the limb she had been holding was charring beneath her palms. She whirled, eyes darting, canvassing her surroundings. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kaisa had noticed the screaming had stopped. The only sounds now belonged to the wind whipping through the trees. She didn’t feel the cold.

There were no sounds of chaos, fighting… surviving. They were all gone. Aunt Tali, Uncle Crane, Aunt Nerine, Eira, Lumi, Neve, Quilo, Gwenyth, Guinevere, Gwendolyn and their friend, Ivy. Her lungs burned and her body shook. Lilija whimpered and Kaisa knelt to look through a small crevice in the logs. The young girl was pale, and tears streamed down her face. Oh, but her eyes! They were wide with terror staring into Kaisa’s; looking, but not seeing. 

A crash came from the cottage and Kaisa’s head shot up to look around. She looked back at Lilija and her wide eyes. Her presence would only attract unwanted attention to Lilija’s hiding place and they desperately needed to call for help. All the phones were inside the cottage. It was quiet now. The silence clung to Kaisa like a wet blanket. It drew her under gloomy waters with its somber nothingness. Not even the birds dared to carry a note. The air was too heavy with tension. Something was wrong. 

Kaisa pinched her eyes shut tight. When she opened them again she had access to the sight of her third eye. She could now see the auras and life energies of the things and creatures around her. Kaisa spun, searching for any signs of danger. Minutes rolled by, but the trigger had not been pulled. The silence carried on, and on, and on. She lowered her guard slightly. Her shoulders drooped the tiniest bit and she lowered her branch. A breath stole past her lips turning to steam. Kaisa swallowed and turned to face Lilija and that’s when she saw  **it** .


End file.
